


The Sleeping Prince

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Series: Fairy tale crossovers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 100 Years, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Love, M/M, Multi, One True Pairing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have the story of Sleeping Beauty...with a twist <br/>Okay okay so here we have Prince Leo and Well...Prince Nico. <br/>Nico his whole life heard about the sleeping prince because it was the thing most people talked about eighty-four to hundred years after it's happened And Nico well he's determined to wake that prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

Part. 1

In the kingdom of fire and metal work, during the year 1023, a baby boy was born, and what a miracle it was. This miracle didn't seem to last long though. 

King Hephaestus walked down the halls of his castle as screams of pain run through out the hall ways. When the King arrived in the infirmary he pressed his hand as he looked at the Queen who laid on the bed with her legs propped up as she waited for the doctor.   
The Queen was his recent wife who use to be a mechanic out in the city, her name was Esperanza Valdez. He had married her as so as possible only because she was the most amazing thing ever.   
The King moved and smoothed back his wife's hair and spoke softly. “It's alright my dear Esperanza, the pain will be gone soon and then,” He paused and smiled some. “Then we will have a bouncing son that everyone will love.”   
The Queen looked up at him and nodded lightly, she didn't have the strength to speak at the moment. Soon the doctor came and told the King to leave so he could deliver the child.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After an hour or so of the King pacing back and forth in the hall the doctor finally came out and smiled. “Sire, he's a beautiful baby boy, would you like to see him?”  
The King nodded and moved into the room again to see his Queen smiling, and holding a small bundle in her arms. “My King, we've finally have been blessed with a child.”   
“We have been blessed with a son my Queen, we should tell the whole kingdom tonight.” A small smile spread to the Queen's face as she nodded lightly.   
The King placed a kiss on his wife's head as he moved away from her to tell his right hand man to spread the news, invite everyone, the fairy's to come as soon as possible.   
Esperanza sat on the bed and looked at her son and smiled at him, he had beautiful eyes, and a couple daft of curly hair on his head, his small hands reached up for his mother as he made a small giggling sound.   
When the King returned he watched his wife play with there child who seemed to cry with glee.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
They had moved to the nursery where Esperanza had moved to hold the baby while Hephaestus had kept busy in the castle getting things prepared for that night.   
Mid-day soon fell and the Queen had dressed her son and laid him in a wicker basket and rolled him to the ball room where she moved it near the thrones. People soon arrived to see the heir of the kingdom.  
When the fairies arrived they surrounded the basket while the people had moved away to give them space.   
The first fairy approached and looked the child over and then spoke swiftly. “I give the gift of this child being quick with his hands.” There were murmurs among the people. With nods from the King and Queen she moved away.   
The second fairy went to the child and looked him over as well. “I give the gift of joy and happiness to this child, he should always be one to be quick with a pun and loves to play around, yet he shall be serious at times too.” The King raised an eyebrow but in the end the couple nodded.   
The third fairy approached as her sister backed up. When she was about to speak the doors flew open and a green mist poured into the ball room, and entered a witch who screeched. “What is this? A party for this child? And I wasn't invited?” She moved across the floor quickly and loomed over the basket, she moved a hand and placed a hand on the boys head.   
Esperanza's eyes widened as she moved to stand up quickly, she was going to rush to her son when the King grabbed her arm and looked at her with a stern look. Her eyes were filled with worry but she moved and sat back down in her throne.   
The witch stood up and glared at the King and Queen and spoke harshly. “On the boys sixteenth birthday he will travel down to the forges and then prick his finger on a shear point, then he will fall into a deep sleep, which no one will be able to wake him from!” She moved and disappeared in the green smoke.   
The fairies eyes were wide with horror, they had no idea what to do then the third fairy became panicked. “I've got it! I haven't given him my gift yet!” Her sisters seemed to smile a bit and the King and Queen seemed to become less tense.   
The Queen spoke. “Well?”  
“Right!” The third fairy thought for a moment and tapped her chin. “When his sixteenth birthday hits indeed he'd prick his finger on a sheer point, and fall into a deep sleep but! He can be woken, by true loves kiss.”   
The fairies sisters seemed to nod in approval. That could work, so instead of falling in a deep sleep and dying the prince would only fall asleep till true loves kiss.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Years upon years past and there was nothing but peace in the kingdom, there child, Leo grew up happy, he was always quick with his hands he was always was a happy child and always quick with puns.   
The happiness in the kingdom didn't stop the King and Queen from worrying about their sons fate, they even threw out all the shears in the kingdom and outlawed them. They couldn't have what that witch said come true.   
As Leo came upon his sixteenth birthday he was happy as ever but this was the day his parents feared.   
The Latino prince had been walking through the streets when he came across the forge where an elderly lady was fiddling with some shears as she tried to cut some wires. Leo moved into the forge and looked at the lady for a moment and spoke. “Hey, do you need any help?”   
The lady turned around and gave him a crooked smile and nodded lightly. “I'm having some trouble cutting this wire with these shears, do you think you could give me a hand?”  
Leo being a kind prince agreed to help her. He took the shears and wire from her as he was about to cut the wire he pricked his finger with the shears.   
When his sixteenth birthday comes around he shall come to a forge and prick his finger with shears and he shall fall into a deep sleep till true loves kiss.   
When the shear point hit his finger he jumped slightly and the shears and wire fell from his hand and then he collapsed on the floor of the forge. The lady had disappeared with a small cackle.   
Minutes later the King and some servants had went into the forge to find the prince on the floor. Asleep. The King was shocked to find this! He moved and picked up his son and quickly went to the castle where the Queen practically screeched in horror when she saw he son.   
The King and Queen moved quickly to the princes room where they laid him on his bed. They failed to keep their son safe and now they had to wait for his true loves kiss, the only problem with that is that they weren't sure he even had a true love.   
'True love shall come for him in a hundred years,' The wind whispered. 'But for now sleep little kingdom of fire and metal work.'   
After the wind died down the King and Queen went back to their throne room to talk what they heard over until a light, pinkish red dust fell upon the whole kingdom. The King, Queen, maids, servants, townsfolk, guards, animals they all slumped over and fell into a deep sleep.   
In the kingdom of fire and metal work everything went quiet, the fires died down, the gears in the city stopped, and the hammers pounding on metal disappeared.   
That's how it stayed for years upon years. That witch who cast the curse on Leo had also cursed the city a thick unruly thing of thorns and brackets grew for years and years, but never once did it go inside the city.


	2. Part 2: He Awakens

Years after the kingdom of fire and metal work went 'out of business' per say, the kingdom of darkness had reappeared. It stayed that way the King ruled with his Queen, childless.

Eighty-four years after the fire and metal work kingdom went 'out of business' and the kingdom of darkness had appeared out of the dark the Queen, Maria di Angelo, finally had a son. She had a daughter too. They were Bianca and Nico. Right as Nico was born, Bianca had died of an unknown disease, a sadness had fell over the kingdom but the new child of the King and Queen had changed most's tune.

Nico grew up with the story of the sleeping prince, he was more interested in the story than he should have been but his mother didn't really care, but it worried his dad a bit but he didn't dare say a thing.

After the sleeping prince had been asleep for one hundred years the raven haired boy hit the age of sixteen. Asking Nico what he wanted to do for his birthday a small smile appeared on his mothers face when he simply said he wanted to wake the sleeping prince.

* * *

That day his mother sent for Nico's black stallion while he prepared himself.

Nico had dressed himself in dark amour, he had his black sword strapped to his side, and had his saddle bag filled with different things his mother had prepared for his journey.

With everything ready he strapped his saddle bag to his black stallion and headed off to the west to the kingdom of fire and metalwork.

The journey was long, it was filled with hardships, and a few monsters fought him along the way too. Once he arrived he stared at the thicket of dark briers for a few moments, pondering.

This thicket was suppose to impenetrable, Nico's eyes drifted to the side to see skeleton's of fallen warriors who tried to get past. The male made a small 'tch' sound before he moved to look in the saddle bag to see what his mother packed. A hatchet, perfect.

His mother was a smart one at times, and for that he was thankful, He gripped the hilt of the weapon and jumped off the back of his stallion.

He had been told story after story of this castle and of the stunningly beautiful prince who was suppose to be lain in his room, the prince who had been asleep for one hundred years.

Nico breathed in. It was time, time to break this curse, he swore upon every god he would.

Taking in a small breath the male began hacking at the briers that stood in his way. After a few moments he successfully started making a small path, whistling giving his horse a command to follow.

When he got farther into thicket they began growing back and wrapping around his and his stallions legs. The stallion reared back kicking the briers off, Nico hissed softly and cut the briers that wrapped around his legs.

It took till sun-down to get half-way through the thick briers, when he stopped he started a small fire because it got a bit chilly. Nico glanced up only seeing small parts of the sky above him, he leaned against the stallion and whispered. "Don't worry, Aileron, we'll be there at the sleepy kingdom soon."

The stallion gave him a soft and tired whinny before laying it's head down. Nico spent a few moments staring at the reddish-orange flames before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Nico woke to Aileron clopping his hooves on the ground, the raven haired prince hissed softly in protest before standing up, stretching lightly.

The prince of the Kingdom of Darkness let his eyes scan the area for a moment before kicking the ashes of the fire from the night before. Today he was going to reach the sleepy kingdom.

Moving he took up his hatchet and went back to work, he started out slowly because he was still a bit tired but once he got on track he was good.

Like Nico predicted six hours later he made it to the sleepy kingdom.

Nico grinned to himself and spoke softly: "We made it Aileron!"

He practically waltzed into the place and looked around the streets seeing everyone asleep, he glanced at his horse and who tossed his head up a bit.

They walked in almost every little shop to see what was around, but soon his horse nuzzled him as if to tell him not to forget about the sleeping prince that was in the castle.

Nico smiled and patted his horse before dashing off to the castle, Aileron trailed after him.

When they were in the castle all was quiet besides the small steps Nico took, and the clopping of Aileron's hooves. The two didn't know what to expect considering a witch cursed this place, there could be dragons, demons, or who knows what else!

Nico moved and placed a hand on his sword as his eyes scanned the castle as he kept walking. This was taking longer than he hoped it would.

He moved up a staircase and began looking in rooms, after the seventh room Nico threw up his hands and let out a small frustrated scream. Why did castles have to be so god damn big!? He moved and kicked open the next door.

The wooden door slowly creaked open.

Inside laid Leo Valdez, the Sleeping Prince, the one who had been asleep for one hundred years.

Nico breathed out: "I found him." He was about to move in the room when he froze.  _What if I can't wake him? What if I fail, all of this, it'd have been for nothing!_  He closed his eyes for a moment then stepped into the room, moving slowly towards the bed littered with cobwebs.

Nico stood at the bed and looked down at the Latino male with curly hair,  _he looks so peaceful_. He moved and looked back at the door to see if someone was going to stop him, no one and nothing was there besides his horse.

Finally after rethinking this for several minutes Nico bent down and pressed his lips against the others male for a moment, he had no idea why he went with this way to wake the sleeping male but it felt right.

When he pulled away he looked around for a moment, then he heard a small gasp, and then a collective thing of yawns, then footsteps.

Leo woke, indeed he did. Sitting up he looked around and then up at Nico, looking at the raven haired male, a bit confused. But he spoke: "Uhmn, who are you?"

Nico jumped slightly and looked at Leo for a moment. "I did it? Oh, I did it." He smiled to himself, and Leo stared at him as if this was the craziest thing in the world.

A few minutes of silence then Nico spoke again. "Your the sleeping prince, I woke you up..So you wouldn't be sleeping anymore.."

Leo blinked and then looked at his doorway as his parents ran in, they stared at Nico, then smiles spread across their faces. "He's the one, my love. He was Leo's true love." Esperanza's eyes flickered over to her husband as she nodded softly.

Both the King and Queen of the kingdom of Fire and Metalwork knew this male was coming one day. Leo looked at his parents for a moment and then looked back at Nico.

Even though Prince Leo was very much confused he smiled slightly, and he placed a hand on Nico's back. "Thanks for waking me from my slumber."

Nico gave him a small nod before, he looked at the King and Queen: "Did you two want to meet my parents?"

The royal couple gave a small nod, they would arrange that later, but for now they couldn't be happier. "Would you like to stay here? Unless your in a hurry home."

The raven haired male shook his hope. "No, I'm not actually," He stood up and bowed to them. "I should introduce myself, I'm Nico di Angelo. I came from the Kingdom of Darkness, I'm the King and Queens first born son."

When the King and Queen heard this a small twinkle appeared in their eyes, they could easily keep Leo in royalty without bringing a lower class person into the equation, but the thing they have to work on is getting their son to fall in love with the Prince of Darkness.

Leo moved off his bed and almost face planted into the ground, but Nico had always been a quick one, so he grabbed Leo's arm, pulling him up the Prince of Darkness spoke with a small smitten smile on his face. "Be careful, Prince."

Leo's face seemed to flush a bit, but his eyes flickered back to his parents before he actually spoke: "Oh my knight in black armor."

Esperanza and Hephaestus chuckled lightly before the Queen spoke. "Please stay with us a while young Nico, we'll send for your parents, but again, thank you for waking our son from his slumber."

Nico gave them a small nod before they exited Leo's room, leaving the two boys in the room practically staring at each other. Neither of them said a word.

After a couple minutes of nothing but staring Leo spoke. "I thank you for waking me too, Nico." He paused for a moment. "Can I call you Nico or must I be formal?"

Nico chuckled. "You can call me whatever you like."

Leo smiled lightly, and nodded in an understanding way. After they got the awkward moments out of the way they chatted a bit till the moon rose.

Nico stood up off of Leo's bed. "I bid you goodnight, I must take Aileron out, he seems agitated." His eyes went over to his horse that was standing at the window, whining softly. The Prince of Darkness took Leo's hand and pressed a light kiss into it. "Farewell."

When he moved to get his horse Leo crawled to the other side of his bed. "Wait!"

Nico glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow. Leo continued, "Would you maybe, considering rejoining me after you take your horse out? I mean I have been asleep for a hundred years, according to you."

The raven haired male pondered this for a moment, while the Latino gave him a saddish puppy dog face. Nico nodded, "Fine, I'll be back soon then."

Leo smiled then Nico exited with Aileron who threw his head back in triumph.

The Prince that had came from the Kingdom of Darkness had achieved what he had set out to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted this small journey to end, he may want to wed the Prince of the Kingdom of Fire and Metalwork too.


End file.
